


Imagination

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Time, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Imaginaton, Implied vomit, Multi, Or Is It?, Ridiculous Descriptions, Silly, Sole Female, Spitroasting, Stolen First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the horrible scenario a man's wild imagination creates as he worries about his younger sister. Of course, what else could you imagine as you worry about a young girl out on her own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

“Why is she not back yet?” I ask worriedly as I pace around in frustration and anxiety. “She should have ended practice an hour ago… It wouldn’t take that long to return home, would it? Assuming that the buses arrived late, no, she should still be home by now.” I continue to question the situation as I begin to quicken my pace, my flustered state fueling my imagination as unholy images flood my mind. I hastily pull out my phone, hoping to see a text saying something cute and innocent like ‘Going for a small bite’ or ‘Class ended late, be back in a bit’, but all I could see was my lock screen, a picture of my younger sister smiling brightly, with the most adorable and angelic face in the entire world, frozen in time. 

“Maybe her friends had asked her to hang out… or maybe a teacher held her back… Wait!” I exclaim as I halt my frantic footwork, a look of sudden realization revealing itself on my face. “It can’t be… right?” A crestfallen look takes over as I begin to create scenarios in my head, the unholy images converging together as they play out a story. 

“Do you want to go for a bite Emily?” One of my younger sister’s friends, Melissa, asks as a sweet and adorable little girl smiles back at her. 

“Can’t, tonight my big brother is going to make me my favorite dish, hamburger.” My younger sister apologizes as Melissa continues to pester her, their conversation continuing to run in circles before my younger sister eventually falls to peer pressure and joins her small group of friends out for a small detour trip to a rather popular fast-food joint downtown. I can see them laughing and talking together, enjoying life the way kids should. I could see my little sister’s group of friends gently holding onto their unhealthy junk food while they sip at liquid diabetes, my younger sister so faithfully having a small salad as she avoids having any of the cancerous grub. An hour later, the group goes their separate ways, their bonding session ending on a good note as they disperse. I could see my little sister and her best friend having a conversation in their own little world, before Melissa was due to part. I could see my sister wave goodbye with a hint of sadness in her face, before she walks toward the home we share, alone. 

“It’s getting rather dark; I hope nothing bad happens…” I can hear my younger sister’s frightened voice begin to appear as she hastily makes her way pass the various playgrounds and alleyways, the infamous hangout spot for rapists and kidnappers. The sun was just about to set on the horizon, the cue for the dark leeches of the night to appear and feed. It wasn’t that our home was in a rather bad neighborhood, but every street has its thrash.

“Hey little girl, do you want to play with us.” A lanky older man with dyed blonde hair appears almost out of thin air, almost as if it was written in a script, his body covered in tattoos and riddled with piercings, his group of similar looking friends laughing behind him. The horde of flesh-eating monsters surrounds my younger sister, their hungry eyes feasting on her fresh body.

“I have to go… my brother is waiting for me…” My younger sister replies with a frightened look and tone of voice, her body visibly shaking with fear as the hideous beasts rape her with their eyes, their ill intentions seeping out of them like their body odour as it stabs at my sister’s mind.

“I can be your big brother, come here, you can call me Big Brother Joe. Why don’t you come and sit on big bro’s lap and I can massage you to relieve some of the pain from your day.” The blonde brute suggests to my younger sister, his ill intentions now overflowing like his armpit stains. 

“I have to go…” My younger sister cries as she tries to escape the ring of gangsters, but their defense formation was too strong, my frail little sister no match for their large guns and their poison gas. As my sister tries to run away from them, the largest pig of the group reaches out with his hairy arms, grabbing onto my younger sister as he locks her in place against his chest, his disgusting sweat-stained shirt destroying the pure white color of my angel’s school uniform. 

“That’s not nice, how can you just ignore your older brother like that. Shouldn’t we siblings try to get along…?” The blonde sarcastically remarks as he creeps up to my younger sister, his hands mimicking a fondling motion as he grabs onto her flat chest. “You must be tired after school, here, let me just help you relieve some tension from the exhausted body of yours.” The blonde douche-bag smirks as he moves his hands over her body, rubbing over her tiny blossoming chest and reaching down to her untainted garden. With a look of pure evil on his face, and with the help of his fellow assholes, the blonde brute expertly rips off my younger sister’s clothing, leaving her naked skin covered in nothing but her frilly pink underwear and her training bra. 

“NOOOOO!!!” My younger sister screams in terror as she tries to struggle herself free, but her small and weak body was no match for the strength of the large pig man holding her tight with his sweaty body and dirty hooves. The blonde molester continues to play with her body, even while she tries to squirm around to free herself, his left hand ravaging her tiny chest while his right brushes against her crotch. Tears pour from my younger sister’s eyes as she gets raped by the horrible creature, his bad breath penetrating her nostrils as he pants from touching her, like the mega-pervert he is, while his bony fingers poke at her sensitive folds. His claw-like nails bring nothing but pain to her sensitive skin, but none of her pain mattered to the disgusting predator.

“You look like you’re enjoying this; let me give you a kiss.” The blonde criminal lustily suggests as he forces himself onto her, his dry and cracked lips smashing against my younger sister’s plush and soft ones. His stained tongue and rancid saliva invades my younger sister, his disgusting and putrid stench staining her pure mouth. I could see the pain in her eyes as she is forced to endure the disgusting man’s terrible kiss rape, his scraggly beard scraping her soft skin as his fingers start to pick up speed. 

“You look ready enough.” The piss-haired ass wipe decides as he signals to his comrades, the burly man holding my sister trapped in place ripping her final protective layer of clothing off, leaving her in nothing but her socks and shoes. “Let me check your temperature, you look like you may have contracted a fever from exhaustion.” The disgusting man, still in his big brother role, announces to my younger sister as he forces his extremely tiny cock into her pure hole, staining her walls with his vile scent as he begins to thrust into her. 

Completely ignoring my younger sister’s tears and cries for help, the goblin-like man continues to thrust his micro-penis into her holy garden, his rancid meat rod scraping against her dry walls and inflicting nothing but pain in my little sister’s small body as it sends pure corruption into her pure and angelic walls. 

“Whew~ A virgin XX-year old is so…” The imp of a man begins his horribly offensive remark as he pulls back his hips, “TIGHT!” The grotesque man finishes as he syncs up his thrust with his words, his tiny cock going as deep as it could into my sister’s sealed walls, breaking the layer apart and sending more pain into my kid sister’s already burning pussy.

“Boss… Can we have a turn…?” Some of the unimportant mob characters protest as they stroke their nano-penises in frustration, their fingertips twice the size of their worthless clitorises. 

“Ugh… fine. Just… use her mouth or something…” The blonde monkey brushes his minions off as he continues his frantic and uncoordinated thrusting, the large group of men cheering as they bring their useless excuses for a cock to my sister’s face, forcing her to accept their disgusting cocktail sausages as they shove their discount meat into her open mouth. 

“Her mouth is so good~” The mindless pigs echo together as they take turns raping my little angel’s holy upper orifice, the place from which she speaks her thoughts now forced to taste the crusty remains of poor meat. Within 5 seconds, the large group of men squeals as the feel their tiny dicks exploding, their first ever orgasm by a woman so foreign to them, they pass out. Their small dribbles of sour milk triggers my younger sister’s gag reflex, rainbows pouring out of her mouth as it covers the floor around the lowly pigs. 

“Did big bro’s friends bully you? Don’t worry; your big bro will make it all better…” The still incompetent loser teases my younger sister as he brings his lips in for yet another kiss, his dry lips practically sucking the moisture out of my sister’s mouth as the colors of the rainbow brighten his mouth, his blackened teeth and rotten tongue almost purified by the bodily functions of my younger sister, even my angel’s waste could purify this putrid demon. 

“Your big brother is going to make it all better now…” The spawn of Satan’s feces comforts my sister in his heinous ways as he thrusts harder into her, his tiny twig throbbing as it launches a single sperm into her body, his life essence so worthless, he might as well be a bacteria cell during the Black Plague. 

“That was nice, come visit your big brother again, you little slut.” The worthless man remarks as he walks away from the mess he made, his tiny pecker still hanging out as he tries to zip up his trousers, his phimosis cock getting caught in his fly. I could see my younger sister lie on the ground, her body covered in white as she looks into the dark skies with a blank look on her face, her body no longer able to work the way it once did. 

“Big… Brother…” She weakly cries as she remains motionless on the spotted white ground, her eyes closing as she fades off into Never-land.

“NOOOOO!!! DON’T LEAVE ME EMILY! COME BACK TO YOUR BIG BROTHER!” I scream at the top of my lungs as I slam my fists into the living room floor, a fountain of tears pouring out of my eyes as I grieve at my terrible loss, my mind unable to accept not seeing my innocent angel ever again…

“I’m home,” A voice resounds through the small apartment I share with my sister as small footsteps slowly made their way into the living room. “Big bro, is dinner ready? Practice dragged on longer than normal and my phone died, sorry I’m la- OOMPH!” I pounce on my younger sister as I embrace her small body tight in my arms, my tears staining her uniform as I refuse to let her go. 

“Really Bro, again? You do this every day… I told you, I’m fine…” My younger sister assures me as she pushes me away, her small and innocent body still seemingly untouched as she does a small twirl around me, presenting her unharmed state to me. 

“Yeah… Sorry, I must have over-reacted; go take a shower, dinner will be ready in a second.” I apologize to my younger sister as she makes her way toward the bathroom, a bright smile on her face as her skin glows under the artificial light. 

“Hey, do you smell something?” I ask the fleeting silhouette of my little angel, “Something smells fishy, almost like squid…” 

“Nothing!” My younger sister screams out as she dashes into the bathroom, a small drop of white on the ground where she once stood.


End file.
